


Doble Moral

by tuai



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, post—hogwarts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuai/pseuds/tuai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras la guerra todo cambia. El apellido Malfoy ha dejado de imponer respeto; y a Ron sólo se le recuerda como a ese pelirrojo que iba con Potter.  Y atrapados en trabajos sin futuro, sólo el desprecio mutuo les recuerda lo que alguna vez fueron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doble Moral

Todas las decisiones políticas tomadas en las posguerras son difíciles, y nunca agradan a todos por igual. Pero la política no está hecha para agradar al pueblo, sino para asegurarle un futuro; para asegurar que la guerra es cosa del pasado. Que no volverá a repetirse, que se ha aprendido de los errores y se mira hacia delante con esperanza.

Ese era el mensaje oficial del Ministerio tras la guerra, cuando declaró la amnistía total a los _soldados_ de los dos bandos.

Eso decía el Profeta con fecha de hace dos meses que Draco lanzó contra la pared, en un repentino ataque de furia. Amnistía. Él estaba en la calle, y era _libre_ , pero su padre seguía en Azkaban a espera de juicio, acusado de tantos cargos que el Ministerio necesitó dos pergaminos para hacérselos llegar todos. Con el Señor Tenebroso (aún ahora le costaba siquiera pensar en su nombre), su tía Bella, Snape y el resto de mortífagos que eran alguien muertos o desaparecidos, Lucius fue el único sobre el que Shacklebolt pudo poner sus zarpas para acusarle de golpe al gobierno, de conspiración y hasta de evasión de impuestos. Participación en conflicto armado era el único cargo por el que no estaba acusado. Igual que él, igual que todos los supervivientes de ambos bandos.

Habían embargado Malfoy Manor y habían congelado su cuenta en Gringotts, y Draco y su madre se vieron en la calle con dos maletas llenas de ropa y una bolsa de tela marrón con algunas monedas que Narcissa había logrado vendiendo unas antigüedades que rescató de su salón antes de que les echaran de allí poco menos que a patadas. Eso fue hace dos meses. 

Ahora vivían en un apartamento sin ventanas al exterior, que siempre olía a repollo cocido, y tenían como vecinos a una familia china que hacía más ruido que toda la población de Pekín junta. Con unos cuantos hechizos habían conseguido hacerlo más luminoso, menos ruidoso y más habitable, y seguían teniendo a los elfos domésticos, últimos vestigios de lo que fueron en algún momento, pero Draco seguía sintiendo esa punzada en su orgullo cada vez que abría la puerta de la entrada y salía a ese rellano oscuro y sucio, cada vez que veía a ese casero con la camisa descolorida y el mal aliento pasando la fregona marrón, que más que limpiar cambiaba la suciedad de sitio. Entonces Draco apretaba la mandíbula, levantaba la barbilla y se colocaba el Profeta bajo el brazo, camino de uno de tantos anuncios de ofertas de trabajo.

Había comenzado por los trabajos que quería. Puestos importantes en grandes empresas mágicas. Lo siento, pero ese puesto ya está ocupado, le decían, y en el diario del día siguiente el anuncio seguía allí. Su madre, que había encontrado trabajo en un taller de arreglo de túnicas gracias a una vieja amiga del colegio, le había aconsejado que buscara puestos más humildes. Trabajos de oficina, de 8 a 2, en los que pasara desapercibido. Ya le llamaremos, le decían, con tono hostil, y podía oír el ruido del pergamino con su currículum arrugándose antes de cerrar la puerta del despacho tras de sí.

Legalmente, no podían rechazarle por ser hijo de quien era, ni por tener en el brazo izquierdo esa marca, ahora apenas una mancha difusa sobre su piel. Draco creyó que con la muerte del Señor Tenebroso desaparecería del todo, pero seguía allí, la calavera y la serpiente, sólo para torturarle y hacer que diera de sí todas las mangas de sus túnicas, tratando de cubrirla aún cuando no se le veía bajo la ropa. A pesar de todo eso, oficialmente era un ciudadano libre, con derecho a un trabajo digno exactamente igual que cualquier otro. La realidad era que, si ya era difícil encontrar un trabajo para el que sí estaba preparado, encontrar uno para el que tenía demasiada preparación era imposible. 

–¿Por qué desea trabajar para Shimpling y Jenkins? Habiendo estudiado en Hogwarts puede aspirar a un empleo de mucha más categoría.

–Honestamente, ya me han descartado para todos los empleos de más categoría. No estaría aquí si no fuera así. 

–Entonces quizás debiera buscar fuera del Mundo Mágico, donde no sea usted tan conocido.

–¿Está insinuando algo?

–En absoluto. Me encantaría poder ofrecerle el puesto, pero me temo que no encaja con el perfil que buscamos.

–Es un maldito trabajo de contable, ¿qué clase de perfil buscan? –pero antes de que pudiera contestar ya se había levantado, y se inclinaba sobre la mesa, con actitud amenazante–. Yo soy demasiado bueno para esta mierda de puesto, en su mierda de bufete de abogados de tercera. Soy demasiado bueno para ser contable aquí, y soy demasiado bueno para ser abogado aquí. Soy demasiado bueno hasta para demandarles por discriminación. Están haciéndome perder el tiempo.

No era la primera vez que acababa una entrevista de trabajo a gritos. Cuando llegaba a casa y Narcissa le preguntaba qué tal el día, Draco ya ni contestaba. Volver a tener la misma discusión de los últimos dos meses era inútil. Ya sabía que, aún en la remota posibilidad de que su padre quedara libre de todos los cargos y recuperaran su casa y su dinero, los Malfoy siempre serían parias. Su apellido nunca volvería a ser sinónimo de poder e historia. De ahora en adelante sería vergüenza y humillación. Los ojos grises y el pelo tan rubio que casi era blanco se habían convertido en su propia marca de Caín.

–¿Has pensado en buscar en el Ministerio?

–Madre…

–Yo ahora coso túnicas para mujeres que hace unos meses no habría considerado dignas de ser invitadas a mis fiestas –dijo, con su voz suave y fría como el metal pulido–. Ya no estamos en Malfoy Manor. Ya no hay lugar para el orgullo.

Draco sólo necesitó echar un vistazo a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que tenía razón.

Al día siguiente, tras una entrevista incómoda con el jefe de Recursos Humanos, consiguió un trabajo de funcionario.

–Veo que su principal interés es el Derecho Mágico –observó, estudiando detenidamente su currículum, como si importara.

–Realmente, aceptaré cualquier empleo que no implique deshollinar chimeneas. 

Así que le dieron un puesto de administrativo, en los archivos del Wizengamot. No era el trabajo de sus sueños, pero llegado a ese momento, sus sueños estaban tan lejos que ya no era capaz de recordarlos. 

Weasley era la primera cara familiar que veía en mucho tiempo. Trabajaba en la Brigada de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, deteniendo a delincuentes de pacotilla, a ladrones y estafadores de tres al cuarto porque, según se comentaba, no había superado las pruebas para Auror, aunque él decía que con Quien–Tú–Sabes muerto, los aurores ya no hacían falta. Tenía un cubículo pequeño en una esquina de la segunda planta, la misma en la que trabajaba él. Cada noche, antes de irse a casa, pasaba por Administración y dejaba los informes del día para que fueran archivados. Con Draco, en Administración, trabajaban otras cuatro personas. Tres mujeres mayores que se dedicaban a comentar incesantemente las últimas exclusivas en Corazón de Bruja y un mago calvo y gordo que olía siempre a ajo. Aunque Draco normalmente era el que menos trabajo tenía acumulado, porque era eficiente y no perdía el tiempo socializando con nadie, Ron le evitaba a toda costa. Todas las noches, con sus rollos de pergamino bajo un brazo y su termo de café en la otra mano, ya de camino a casa, pasaba por allí y encontraba la manera de que fuera alguno de sus compañeros el que archivara sus informes. El único gesto que indicaba que era consciente de su existencia era el ligero movimiento de sus hombros al tensarse cuando se acercaba a su mesa más de lo debido, como si su presencia provocara en él alguna reacción física casi animal. Draco prácticamente esperaba a que enseñara los dientes y rugiera como un león, pero Ron se limitaba a ignorarle y mirar con tanta fuerza hacia otro lado que le crujía el cuello, y salía de allí tan pronto como podía.

Así pasaron los meses, trabajando sin interés pero sin pausa, y sin un simple suspiro de hastío. Trataba de hacer bien su trabajo y pasar desapercibido. No pretendía hacer amigos. Aprendió a ignorar las conversaciones de las tres brujas cotillas, y empezó a vivir dentro de su cabeza. El trabajo era mecánico, y ni siquiera necesitaba estar mentalmente allí para hacerlo, así que dejaba que su imaginación vagara. Pensaba en Malfoy Manor, en su infancia, en ese tiempo en el que su mayor preocupación era buscar la manera de sentarse frente a Pansy en el Gran Comedor. Pensaba en su padre, y en el estado en el que estaba cuando escapó la primera vez de Azkaban. Pensaba en él allí dentro ahora, y le daban ganas de golpear las paredes hasta hacerse sangre en los nudillos.

Por las noches volvía a casa, a las conversaciones con su madre en las que apenas hacía falta hablar, a los elfos domésticos cocinando la carne más barata del mercado y sirviéndola en platos de loza cascados, en vez de en sus platos de porcelana francesa, y a los libros de Derecho, en los que trataba de buscar soluciones imposibles, porque el Wizengamot siempre tuvo su propia agenda, y la amnistía sólo funcionaba si alguien pagaba por los pecados de todos. Empezaba a perder la poca esperanza que tuvo en algún momento de sacar de Azkaban a Lucius, y mudarse a un país tan lejano que allí su nombre no significara nada. Empezar de nuevo era una idea más irreal cada día que pasaba, pudriéndose en aquella mesa del Ministerio. El mismo Ministerio que le había dado la libertad y se la había quitado. El Ministerio lleno de gente que se daba palmaditas en los hombros por ser tan benevolente, pero que luego murmuraba a su espalda, y Draco podía oírles susurrar ‘ _asesino_ ’. 

Era otra noche como cualquiera, más tarde que de costumbre. Draco terminaba el trabajo del día, mientras las luces en las mesas de los Aurores y los agentes de la Brigada se apagaban una a una, conforme se iban vaciando los cubículos.

Como cada noche, Ron apareció con sus pergaminos bajo el brazo y se acercó hacia Administración. Igual que se acercó, pasó de largo. Draco miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, las otras cuatro mesas estaban vacías. Siguió a Ron con la mirada. Él siguió andando decidido hasta el fondo del pasillo, dio media vuelta y desanduvo el camino, pasando de nuevo frente a Draco y de camino hacia su mesa. 

–Puedes hacer eso toda la noche, Weasley, o puedes darme los pergaminos y dejar que acabemos el trabajo y nos vayamos a casa.

–¿De qué hablas? –dijo Ron, tratando de sonar genuinamente confuso, como si por primera vez reparase en su presencia allí. 

–Los demás ya se han ido, sólo quedo yo. –Tendió la mano hacia los informes de Ron. 

–Prefiero entregarlos mañana por la mañana.

–Sólo trato de hacer mi trabajo, Weasley.

–Yo también, y lo haría mucho mejor si tú no estuvieras aquí, recordándome…

–Como quieras –le interrumpió, sin necesidad de escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Empezó a recoger sus cosas para irse a casa, sabiendo que Ron no sería capaz de dejarlo para la mañana siguiente. Ya le había visto trabajar lo suficiente para saber que necesitaba seguir una escrupulosa rutina para no olvidarse la mitad de las cosas que debía hacer.

–No uses ese tono condescendiente conmigo, Malfoy, como si estuvieras perdonándome la vida. 

–Sólo trato de hacer mi trabajo –repitió, sin dejar traslucir ninguna emoción.

–Eso de la amnistía te ha venido muy bien, ¿verdad? Estarás contento.

–No especialmente. ¿Me das los informes o no? 

–Maldita sea –exclamó, lanzándole los pergaminos con más fuerza de la debida. Draco ni siquiera pestañeó, ignorando la mirada de desprecio de Ron. Los selló y los hizo pasar a través de unos tubos de cristal, que los fueron archivando automáticamente. Ron no se movió de allí–. Después de todo lo que has hecho, es una vergüenza que tenga que ver tu cara día tras día. Puede que, oficialmente, tenga que tratarte como si merecieras mi respeto, pero nadie cree en esa mierda. Todo el mundo sabe lo que has hecho.

–No me digas.

–¡Deja de usar ese tono! Uno de mis hermanos murió por tu culpa, otro está desfigurado. Amigos míos murieron por tu culpa, y tú estás aquí…

–No eres el único que tiene familia, Weasley –replicó Draco, tratando de controlar la bilis que amenazaba con estallar en su estómago–. Ni amigos.

–Las serpientes como tú no sabéis qué es eso.

Draco apagó la luz de su mesa y se guardó la varita en el bolsillo de la túnica, tratando de mantener la calma.

–No me conoces. No sabes nada. No trates de actuar como si supieras algo.

–¿Qué hay que saber? Eres un mortífago. Aunque Él esté muerto lo sigues siendo.

–¿Temías al Señor Tenebroso? –estalló, levantándose de la silla como un resorte–. Prueba a imaginar lo que es tenerle marcado en la piel, sabiendo que si no haces lo que Él te ordena, si tratas de escapar de Él, acabará con toda tu familia. Sólo hice lo que tuve que hacer para proteger a mis padres, y tú habrías hecho lo mismo. –Podía notar la sangre acumulándose en sus mejillas de pura ira. De pie, sólo separados por su mesa, Draco era un poco más alto que Ron, pero sabía que él podía lanzarle al suelo de un golpe sin intentarlo siquiera. Sólo necesitaba echar un vistazo a sus enormes manos, crispadas en dos puños. –¿Crees que la guerra ha sido dura contigo? ¡Mírame! Yo no hice daño a nadie. Tu madre mató a mi tía, mi mejor amigo, casi un hermano, murió, mi mentor murió, y mi padre está en la cárcel por cometer un error con diecisiete años, y si crees que no lo ha lamentado todos los días de las últimas dos décadas es que eres un iluso. Pero nosotros lo merecemos, ¿verdad? Nosotros somos los malos en esta historia. –Ron se había quedado lívido–. Lárgate de mi vista, Weasley. 

–Que tú también estés jodido no te libra de culpa –musitó, y toda la osadía de hace un momento se perdió por el camino.

–Yo nunca he dicho eso. En la guerra todos hicimos cosas, y ahora todos somos inocentes. Pero hay algunos más inocentes que otros, ¿verdad? Maldita doble moral.

–¿Doble moral? Erais un grupo terrorista.

–Algunos quizá. La mayoría éramos un grupo de aterrorizados. 

–Eso no lo hace menos grave.

–Tampoco he dicho eso –admitió. Se miraron un momento, sin poder decir nada más–. ¿Has acabado? Porque tengo sitios en los que estar.

–Sí. 

Draco recogió sus cosas y echó a andar hacia el ascensor. No se molestó en comprobar si Ron le seguía. 

Pero no lo hacía. 

Iba a aparecerse directamente en casa cuando decidió que necesitaba una copa. Draco nunca había bebido demasiado. Su padre le enseñó que los excesos le harían perder el control, y que perder el control le convertía en alguien vulnerable. No necesitó decirle que ser vulnerable era algo que un Malfoy no se podía permitir.

Pero su padre no estaba allí, ¿verdad? Y él ya tenía edad más que suficiente para tomar sus propias decisiones, así que trató de encontrar el bar del que había oído hablar a alguien durante la comida, sólo para que le dieran con la puerta en las narices.

–¿Cómo que se reserva el derecho de admisión? –arremetió Draco contra el dueño, que le enseñaba la salida de malos modos–. Mi dinero vale lo mismo que el de cualquier otro.

–¿No has visto el cartel en la puerta?

–No soy ciego.

–Entonces lárgate de aquí, chico.

El viejo Draco habría exclamado ‘ _¿tienes idea de quién soy yo?_ ’. El nuevo Draco sabía que ese era precisamente el problema. 

–Dame una razón para hacerlo. Atrévete.

–No necesito una razón. Es mi bar, y sirvo a quien me viene en gana.

–Está bien, Smith –dijo una voz a su espalda, y Draco no necesitó darse la vuelta para saber de quién era–. Malfoy viene conmigo.

Los pocos clientes del bar que desconocían la razón de la disputa lo entendieron en ese mismo momento.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Totalmente.

El tal Smith se apartó para dejarles pasar, algo reticente, y Draco habría podido sonreírle con arrogancia si no estuviera tan avergonzado de tener que ser la obra de caridad del día de un Weasley. Miró a Ron, y no le hizo falta preguntar.

–Hasta las serpientes como tú tienen derecho a emborracharse –susurró.

Ni siquiera hablaron. Se limitaron a beber en silencio, uno al lado del otro, hasta que sus bolsillos se vaciaron de knuts y sus estómagos se llenaron de whisky barato.

El cambio fue tan gradual que Draco apenas lo notó. Empezó siendo un ascensor que Ron no se molestaba en evitar al ver que Draco iba en él, y siguió con las visitas a Administración cada noche, en las que intercambiaban algún saludo frío pero cordial. De reconocer su mutua existencia pasaron a cohabitar como compañeros de trabajo normales. Draco no tenía amigos en el Ministerio, pero tampoco los buscaba, y con Weasley no era distinto. Reconocía que esa situación era más cómoda que apartar la mirada cada vez que se cruzaban en un pasillo. 

Al salir del trabajo, si coincidían sus horarios, tomaban una copa uno al lado del otro, que no juntos. Siempre en el mismo sitio, el bar de Smith. Ron le dijo que era el que más cerca de casa le pillaba. Draco no se dio cuenta de cuando empezaron a hablar entre trago y trago. 

No era exactamente hablar. No eran conversaciones, intercambios de puntos de vista sobre tal o cual tema. Eran más bien dos monólogos que se entrecruzaban. Ron siempre era el que más hablaba, y Draco se limitaba a clavar la vista en el fondo de su vaso y asentir con la cabeza y, en algún momento, él también empezó a hablar. A veces, alguna frase personal se colaba entre las trivialidades, las quejas sobre esto y aquello y las charlas sobre Quidditch.

_–No soporto vivir sin mis hermanos._

_–Nunca creí que echaría tanto de menos a mi padre._

_–No sabía que ganarme mi propio dinero me haría sentir tan orgulloso._

_–Aprender a ser pobre es lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida._

Cuando se daban cuenta de lo que habían dicho negaban con la cabeza para quitarle importancia, daban otro trago a su copa y fingían que no habían dicho nada, siempre que el otro fingiera no haberlo oído.

Fue tan gradual que Draco tampoco de dio cuenta de cuándo empezaron a sentarse juntos a la hora de comer. Pero allí estaban. Ron sacó su tartera de metal, y la abrió con disgusto. Draco seguía con la mirada clavada en su viejo libro, mordisqueando un trozo de pollo clavado en su tenedor. 

–Soy un cocinero horrible –le oyó decir, mientras miraba su ensalada de pollo con ojos ávidos–. Eso tuyo no tiene mala pinta.

–Lo hacen los elfos.

–¿Seguís teniendo elfos?

–Son sirvientes –contestó Draco, casi ofendido–. Pertenecen a la familia, pase lo que pase.

–Hermione te pondría verde por eso. 

Draco tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decir ‘esa sangre–sucia’. Sacó ese pensamiento de su cabeza, y se limitó a encogerse de hombros. 

–No soy yo el que tiene que comer puré de patata cada día.

Y se convirtió en una especie de amistad en la que no se caían bien, al menos oficialmente. No era como si pudieran hablar de ello en casa. No era como si quisieran hacerlo. Aunque Draco se sorprendía con el nombre de Ron (Weasley, siempre era Weasley) en los labios cada vez que su madre le preguntaba qué tal el día.

Pasaban los meses y Lucius seguía en Azkaban, y él seguía hundido en sus libros de Derecho y en aquél agujero que sólo iba a ser una solución temporal. El agujero que era su trabajo, o su apartamento, o su vida en general, pero que ya no parecía tan oscuro de repente. 

Y las conversaciones en aquél bar tenían buena parte de la culpa. 

–Reconócelo –balbuceaba Ron, mucho más borracho de lo que creía–. Sólo quiero que lo reconozcas. Estabas en el bando equivocado.

–No es como si hubiera tenido elección.

–Si tu padre no fuera quien es, ¿estarías en mi bando?

–Si mi padre no fuera quien es, yo no sería quien soy –apuntó Draco.

–Si no fuera _lo que es_.

–Era.

–Lo que sea –se desesperó–. ¿Estarías en mi bando?

–¿En el de los buenos y los justos y los héroes?

–Sí –contestó Ron, asintiendo enérgicamente con la cabeza.

–Seguiría siendo Slytherin. Los Slytherin tenemos un gran aprecio por nuestra vida.

–¿Eso quiere decir que sois cobardes?

–Llámalo como quieras, pero preferimos no ponernos en peligro gratuitamente. Yo lo llamo instinto de conservación. Y a lo que hacéis vosotros lo llamo estupidez supina.

–¿Qué hacemos _nosotros_?

–Los Gryffindor. El instinto de combate. Eso de buscar siempre el bien supremo, eso de tener una moral tan rígida y luchar por ella. 

–¿Los Slytherin no tenéis moral?

–Por supuesto que sí, siempre y cuando nos sirva algún propósito.

–Vayan acabando, señores, que cierro el bar -tronó Smith desde el otro lado de la barra.

Draco miró su reloj de bolsillo. Se le había hecho mucho más tarde de lo que tenía planeado. Su madre estaría preocupada.

–Siempre he pensado que eso de las diferencias entre casas es una –Ron apuró su copa–… una tontería.

–Y esa es la mayor diferencia entre los Slytherin y el resto del mundo –replicó él, casi riendo. Al bajar de su taburete estuvo a punto de perder el equilibro. ¿En qué momento había pasado de estar contento a estar borracho?

Dejaron unas monedas en la barra y salieron del bar, ya casi vacío, a la concurrida noche de Londres.

–¿Hacia dónde vas? –preguntó Ron. 

Draco señaló hacia la izquierda.

–Me desaparezco en un callejón por allí. 

–Yo también. Quiero decir… mi apartamento está en… allí.

Draco echó a andar y Ron le siguió, colocándose a su lado torpemente y en silencio. Entre la masa marrón que eran los londinenses a esas horas, ellos eran dos bombillas de colores en una foto en blanco y negro.

Ron frenó ante un portal oscuro y sucio.

–Aquí me quedo yo.

–Tiene… mucha clase.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y abrió la puerta, apoyando la espalda contra ella para evitar que volviera a cerrarse.

–Es barato –dijo, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. Se miraron en un silencio incómodo–. Entonces… ¿hasta mañana?

–Invítame a subir –sugirió Draco, casualmente.

–¿Q–qué? ¿Quieres subir?

Decidió ignorar el tono de sorpresa.

–No me importaría –contestó, y entró al portal.

–¿Qué? Pero… 

Draco le arrastró por la tela de la túnica, y el cuerpo de Ron golpeó la reja del ascensor a la vez que, con un fuerte sonido metálico, se cerraba de un golpe la puerta, dejándoles a oscuras. Draco encontró su boca por puro instinto, y sus labios chocaron con violencia. Ron respondió antes de que pudiera darse cuenta. Entreabrió los labios, que eran más suaves de lo que había podido llegar a imaginar, y coló los dedos entre su pelo rubio, exigente. Abrió la reja del ascensor con un movimiento rápido, y los labios de Draco bajaron hasta su cuello. Entraron atropelladamente, y Ron acertó el botón del sexto piso de milagro, demasiado ocupado en empujar a Draco contra el otro extremo del ascensor, haciendo que se balancearan peligrosamente en el aire. Le besó con un gruñido, y apoyó las manos a cada lado de su cuerpo, contra la fría superficie metálica.

–Tengo la casa un poco desordenada.

Draco se rió contra sus labios.


End file.
